Germany's Stubborn Student
by Neo Lockheart
Summary: Blah Blah Blah


**Notes:**

*I used foreign language(s) in the story and all are Italicized*  
*I do NOT own any of the character other than Neo*

"Count off! " the tough German leader shouted to his subordinates  
"Uno!" the brainless Italian responded cheerfully,  
"Nii" the composed Japan responded softly,  
"Three~" Neo grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Germany cleared his throat and paced back and forth in front of the three trainees.

" Alright you three _schlappschwanz_, it's time for your intense training" Germany stopped in front of his 5'6" tall Italian friend "There will be no lunch break if I don't see you pass this point, got that" Italy shrieked knowing he won't be getting lunch today.

"Aw, Gemany, why do you have to be so mean" Italy cried dropping his head down. Neo sighed and started walking away from the group.  
"Hey, where are you going" Germany called out " we're not finished with training"

"As much fun that sounds Hasselhoff, I'm gonna pass" Neo said casually sprinted up the dirt path going to town.

"Wh-wait, _verdammt_, stay here!" He ordered the two others "Get back here women!"

Germany ran after her, trying to keep up, Neo maniacally laughed at the Germans attempted to catch up to her.

"Wow for a hard core trainer, he is Germany ran after her, trying to keep up, Neo slow" Neo gasped, she was suddenly stopped in her tracks and faced planted into the back of a 5'9" tall figure.  
"Hey don't stand in the middle of the sidewalk dumb-ass" Neo snapped at the figure. The man turned around slowly revealing his red eyes and a devilish smirk.  
"Ke-se-se-se, who's the dumb-ass when you're the one who ran into me" Prussia shouted out making by standers stare at them. Neo rolled her eyes and started walking pass the thunderous Prussian. Germany struggled as he walked up to Neo and Prussia,  
"What took you so long Germany?"Neo playfully said and tapped his blond sleeked back hair.

"Ke-se-se-se, Having trouble my little _brat_?" Prussia teased poking his forehead, Germany cheeks turned slightly pink and brushed off the two pests

"_N-nein_, I'm just not feeling well"

"Aw _pobrecito_," Neo said softly puckering out her lips playfully "you want Prussia to make you better?" "I'll use the same medicine I used when we were smaller" Prussia chuckled and cracked his knuckles. Germany shook his head furiously and stood up straight, he dropped his hand on top of Neo's head. "Lets get back before Italy starts driving Japan crazy, again" Germany chuckled, Neo nodded and waved bye to Prussia and followed the German back to their friends.

"Neo, what took you so long, I was so worried that Germany had _finire la tua vita_ " Italy cried tugging on Neo's sleeve

"We were a little worried about you two" Japan added softly placing a hand on Italy's shoulder making him silent. Germany sighed and cleared his throat;

"Lets get back to trai-"

"No~!" Italy cried as he ran away leaving the group in the dust, his shrieking voice echoed through the field and faded as he ran farther.

"Damn, he's pretty fast" Neo coughed and fanned the dust away from her eyes. Germany groaned placed his hand over his eyes. Japan shook his head in irritation, he placed a hand on Germanys arm and went home.

"_Scheiße_, we'll never get anything done" He cursed " We're going to get eaten by England's army," Neo shrugged and looked up at Germany, she attempted to put her short arm over his shoulder to try to cheer him up.

"G-Germany, Would it kill ya to shrink a few feet?" she grumbled. German body shook trying so hard to not laugh out loud, Neo smiled at him and patted his back hard and started to walk away.

"Wait," Germany started "_D-Danken_, for cheering me up"

"You're very welcome" she responded and walked home.

***Hours Later*  
**  
Neo breathed in as she walked into her apartment smelling the clean flowery scent that the house keepers leave after cleaning. She walks into her room and throws herself on to the queen sized bed, she kicked her black vans off her feet and fell asleep. She was soon woken up with the sound of glass shattering and chairs moving.

"Holy crap!" Neo whispered to herself "someone's robbing me!". She slowly got up from her bed and tiptoed to her cell phone that sat on her dresser across from her bed. She quietly flipped opened the phone, she dialed the first number and a loud beeping sound came from the phone.

'damn it, forgot to turn down the volume!' she froze when the sound of the rustling outside her room stopped, the rustling continued after a few minutes of silent, she quietly sprinted to her bed and covered her head with her blanket. She lowered the volume on the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang, for a few minutes and a tired voice answered.

"_Hallo_" Germany grumbled through the phone.

"Germany, there's burglars in my house" Neo whispered

"What! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, But..."

" 'But...'?"

"They're gonna steal all my manga Germany!" Neo cried softly,

"Really, you're worried about you manga? Your life can be in danger right now!"

"Hey, I paid good money for those, if any goes missing I will start killin'!" Neo gasped as she heard her room door slowly opened, she swiftly put the phone under her pillow. She laid still as she can hear the outsiders footsteps get closer to her bed. Neo can see the silhouette of the strangers hand reaching out for the covers, she squeezed her eyes shut hoping Germany was coming to save her and her manga.

"Dude, Neo" the stranger started "Can I borrow your manga?"

Neo threw the covers from over her head and saw the 'hero' America with one of your manga in his hand.

"Y-y-y-y-you! You broke in my apartment and have one of my manga, in your filthy burger hands" Neo shouted and snatched the manga out of America's hand

"Haha, I just wanted to borrow this book for a while, I was going to show my new alien friend Tony"  
"I don't care if it was for the president of the Unites frickin' States, you broke into my apartment" Neo scolded and smacked his arm with the book.  
"What the bloody hell is going on in here" England said walking in with a stack of her manga in his arms. Neo crawled out of her bed and stomped up to England.

"Listen squirrels for eyebrows, I'm going to give you the count of ten, if you don't put my precious manga back, in order, I will wax off every piece of hair on your entire body" Neo growled, she snapped her head to America and pointed her finger at him "That goes for you too Captain Ego"

"This wasn't my idea, why should I have-" England started but was interrupted by the sound of a gun being cocked.


End file.
